Hombres huevones
by Leeeen
Summary: AU. Es sabido por todas las mujeres, que sobran los hombres huevones, están en todas partes, se multiplican con el agua, son como una plaga en el mundo, todas sabemos que están ahí, y por más grandes que sean nuestros esfuerzos, nunca podremos evitarlos… Aunque hay algunas excepciones. Así lo descubrieron Mimi, Sora y Yolei. /Dedicado a todas las mujeres ;D
1. En todas partes

_No me retén, ya sé lo que dirán: 'Actualiza Deseos de cosas imposibles, aweoná! D: ', 'Actualiza Mi complemento, vaga de mierda' LO HARÉ! Cuando la inspiración para eso llegue a mi xD Es que últimamente he tenido unas cuantas situaciones con estos hombres bien especiales, además, hablando con ciertas niñas por ahí, como por ejemplo **Jell, La Señora** **Darcy** (Tímida y reservada Roww xD),** FrancaisBaiser, Lau,** y otras amigas más, somos varias las que estamos o hemos estado en situaciones así, y es bien penca..._

_En fin, como dice en el Summary, va dedicado a todas nosotras :D Porque todas alguna vez hemos sufrido los acosos o disgustos de estos hombres weónes (huevones) Así que disfruten :D_

_Eso no más les digo xD_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece :( La historia sí, en parte, aunque las situaciones son sacadas de las vivencias de algunas de las niñas con las que he hablado, o de lo mismo que me ha pasado xD En este caso, hay de todo :) Así que no me demanden porque tengo permiso xD**

* * *

_**Hombres Huevones**_

_**Capítulo I: En todas partes**_

* * *

Suspiró profundo y exhaló al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y cubría sus ojos con su mano derecha, en tanto la izquierda se encargaba de sostener su celular contra su oreja.

Hombres huevones… Hombres huevones en todas partes.

Levantabas una piedra, y ahí había uno.

Estaban en todos lados… Eran como una plaga los imbéciles.

—¿En qué idioma te explico que no quiero nada contigo?

El tipo siguió reclamándole unas cuantas cosas más, que él la amaba, que daría todo por ella, inclusive su vida… Y pensar que lo había conocido hace un par de semanas y él insistía en que ella era la mujer de su vida. A cualquier mujer le espantaría alguien así, era lógico que no querría nada con él, incluso ella, Mimi Tachikawa, la romántica empedernida.

Ella, que su principal sueño, que mantenía de niña y motivo por el cual muchas veces su amiga la tildaba de ridícula pero no le importaba, era que llegase su príncipe azul en su elegante y blanco corcel, que tomara su mano y la llevara a un lugar hermoso y desconocido donde solo ellos dos existieran y poder vivir su amor con total plenitud. Pero con ese tonto, ni a la esquina.

Finalmente, y luego de muchas insistencias por parte del patético muchacho, la castaña le cortó las alas como solo ella sabía hacerlo, de manera sutil y nunca quedando mal con nadie. No era el típico "No eres tú, soy yo", porque en realidad, sí, era él el del problema. Pero ella supo manejarlo muy bien. Le dijo que era muy pronto para que él sintiera algo hacia ella, que era una gran persona y lo sabía, que merecía a alguien que se encontrara a su altura, alguien con sus mismos ideales, blah, blah, blah…

Con tan de que el tipo dejara de molestarla, no le importaba convertirse en la mejor actriz ni mucho menos irse al infierno por mentirle.

Suspiró con pesadez nuevamente, pero esta vez cargado de un gran alivio al verse al fin libre de aquel insistente. Su amiga, apenas ella había cortado la llamada, soltó una gran y audible carcajada a medida que daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama y rodeaba su estómago con sus brazos.

Mimi no sabía si reír con ella, así como ella, o indignarse por la actitud de burla que se apoderó de su mejor amiga. Oprimió sus labios, optando por no reír y de paso ponerle un poco de seriedad a la situación, seriedad que su amiga con sus agudas risas le restaba al momento que había vivido… ¡No era para la risa! Al contrario, era grave… El tipo pudo haber sido un psicópata y ella se reía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Que mala mejor amiga tengo, creo que me conseguiré otra…

—Ay… —la pelirroja intentó calmarse un poco, respiró profundo y con su índice limpió algunas lágrimas. —Amiga, no puedes negar que es muy gracioso todo esto. —dicho eso la pelirroja volvió a reír descontroladamente, ganándose por ello con cojinazo por parte de Mimi.

—Tan gracioso como tú con aquel tipo con el que sales hace tres semanas y que le falta poco para pedirte matrimonio.

—Ni me lo recuerdes…

Mimi sonrió con algo de malicia. Al fin el karma se había vuelto donde su amiga, ahora era su turno de reír.

* * *

Caminaba con glamour, como siempre, en la compañía de Izzy y Matt, se sentía como una reina y sus amigos custodiaban su camino. Iban hablando de cualquier cosa, típico en ellos, se conocían hace años, cualquier cosa era tema de conversación para ellos.

—¡Hey!

Llegó Ryo por la espalda, abrazando a los dos chicos, ella volteó.

—Hola linda. —Mimi entrecerró sus ojos, casi imperceptible para él. No era un secreto para nadie que al tipo le gustaba, pero ella lo tenía en un lugar mucho más lejos de la "Friend-zone", estaba en la "Púdrete-zone".

—Hola. —siguió su camino.

Seguía caminando hasta su sala de clases por aquel pasillo lleno de estudiantes y algunos profesores. Ahora tenía, por decirlo así, tres guarda espaldas, solo que ahora ya no iban precisamente custodiando su espalda, iban… Delante de ella.

Se detuvo en seco. Aquel imbécil le había quitado a sus amigos, y los tontos no se daban ni cuenta de ello. Alzó una ceja con indignación, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Ese Ryo siempre hacía algo para hacerla enojar.

_Irían a comprar lo justo y necesario para su fiesta, cervezas principalmente, un par de botellas de ron, entre otros licores, también cosas para comer y poder pasarlo bien sin tener que lamentarlo a la mañana siguiente._

_Los chicos llevaban el carrito cargado con botellas de alcohol, se habían ido a otro lado, mientras que ella, junto con Sora y Yolei, se habían quedado en el sector de los licores, viendo qué otra cosa poder comprar._

—_Mira, Mojito. —dijo la de anteojos. —Que rico._

—_Sí, podríamos comprar un pack. O también un Vodka y Granadina, queda exquisito con jugo de naranja._

—_O ambas. —habló esta vez Sora._

_No supieron cuanto rato siguieron ahí, al parecer fue mucho._

—'_Atención por favor, Mimi Tachikawa, favor de acercarse al sector de niños perdidos, Mimi Tachikawa, acérquese al sector de niños perdidos, su tutor Ryosuke la está esperando.'_

_Sora y Yolei se echaron a reír inmediatamente, mientras la castaña cada vez se ponía más ropa de la vergüenza. _

_Ese imbécil… La había llamado por altoparlante, dejándola como una estúpida y escurridiza, además ¿dirigirse al sector de niños perdidos?, ¿Qué era ella, UNA PENDEJA? Y ¿Por qué no había dicho los nombres de Sora y Yolei también? Si estaban con ella, también estaban "perdidas"._

—_Maldito imbécil._

_Hombres huevones. Levantas una piedra y salen miles._

* * *

Luego de su electivo de Canto, la castaña junto con Sora, habían ido a llorarle a Izzy para que les enseñara la materia de Cálculo que entraría en el examen de más tarde. El pelirrojo aceptó sin ningún problema, por lo que habían ido a una sala vacía, donde no molestaran a nadie. Izzy anotaba un ejercicio en la pizarra y luego entre todos lo resolvía, y así. Al principio era tranquilo, pues estaban solo ellos tres, luego llegó Tai, lo más probable a pedirle otro favor a su amiga, luego Matt que los andaba buscando y Ryo que había llegado junto con Matt.

—Mmm… ¡Chocolatito! —le dijo a la castaña.

Así había empezado a decirle él a Mimi, porque, según él, ella era tan exquisita como un chocolatito, y que cuando se la comiera, se derretiría en su boca.

Hombres huevones… Huevones y asquerosos.

¡Qué espanto!

El rubio, que algo entendía también de Cálculo, les ayudaba con algunas cosas que ellos no entendían, Tai solo se dedicaba a hacer chistes estúpidos para pasar el rato, ella suspiró agotada, no entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí si tanto le aburría, pero bueno, su compañía no le molestaba, era la del otro estúpido la que le molestaba.

Una vez, era pasable, dos veces, lo podía soportar, tres veces, OK tenía paciencia, pero cuatro, cinco, hasta seis veces… ¿El tipo ese creía que era muy chistoso arrojarle papelitos arrugados en forma de bolita?

Mimi se volteó más que enojada, había agotado su paciencia. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se arrepintió.

—¡Bien! Le atiné. —cantó victorioso Ryo.

Nadie entendió a qué le había atinado ni por qué estaba tan feliz, hasta que vieron a Mimi, incómoda, intentando alguna forma de sacar la bolita de papel que había caído dentro de su escote.

Lo dejó pasar solo porque a su amiga le causó gracia, y porque a ella también le habían caído unos cuantos papelitos, ambas eran parte del blanco al que quería llegar el chico con sus ridículas bolitas de papel. Izzy puso calma en el lugar y siguió con su cátedra.

Al principio no le molestó tanto, se había repetido una y mil veces que ella era una mujer paciente, pero cuando entre sus senos tenía un montón de miserables bolitas, ya la paciencia estaba extinta en su ser.

—Se perdieron las bolitas entre las gemelas. —dijo luego, porque claro, para él todo era una broma cuando se trataba de ella.

Mimi se levantó, expresándole todo su enojo a través de la mirada al pobre imbécil y tomó el borde inferior de su camiseta y la agitó para que cayeran los papeles. Ryo comenzó a reír al ver como caían una tras otra, cuando ya no tuvo ninguna más, se volvió a sentar para seguir con su estudio.

Luego de unos minutos, Matt junto al molestoso se levantaron y se fueron rumbo a su clase, El chico de cabello y ojos oscuros de vez en cuando se reía al recordar el fastidio que había causado en la castaña.

—Dímelo una vez más ¿Cómo crees que haciéndola enfadar, te tomará en cuenta?

El muchacho sonrió divertido. —Fácil, siempre tomas más en cuenta a las personas que te hacen enojar que a los que son lindos contigo.

—¿Esa es tu lógica?

—Sí. Matt, tú eres más cercano a ella, ¿Crees que le guste?

—Le gustarías más si dejaras de molestarla.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Ryo con extrañeza. —Pero es ridículo…

—Lo ridículo es que seas tan pendejo y la molestes tanto, eso a ella no le gusta, te terminará odiando.

—No, no lo creo. —comentó confiado.

—Bueno, allá tú. Si quieres sigue molestándola, pero si la lastimas, te juro que te muelo la cara a golpes.

Rió. —Tú no harías eso, somos amigos.

—También soy amigo de ella, y no me gusta verla mal.

Ryo lo pensó por unos momentos. Si quería que Mimi se fijara en él, tenía que llamar su atención de algún modo, y con sus bromas inofensivas, nadie se podía enojar, mucho menos ella que siempre era tan dulce, alegre y educada. Sin duda Matt estaba en un error…

* * *

Para su alegría, el profesor había revisado los exámenes inmediatamente y había aprobado, no con una excelente calificación, pero sí era buena. Y su felicidad continuaba pues en la noche había una fiesta en el departamento de Matt, donde desquitaría todo su estrés de fin de semestre.

¿Qué mejor?

Estaba tan feliz que sentía que debía hacérselo saber al mundo entero.

Lo publicó en Facebook, en Twitter, en su estado de Whatsapp, comentaba las publicaciones que le hacían, marcaba como favoritos y les daba RT a los comentarios con felicitaciones para ella y su buena calificación en Cálculo. Nada podía arruinar su felicidad.

—¡Camisetas mojadas!

Lo escuchó, se volteó y luego no reaccionó más, hasta el momento en que se vio a sí misma empapada de pies a cabeza, de su cabello escurrían pequeñas gotas de agua que seguían mojando su camiseta. Oyó una risa malvada y burlona, no podía ser otra que la del imbécil de Ryó, ya era inconfundible para ella, se había burlado tanto de ella en ese último tiempo.

Se quedó ahí unos segundos, con su cabeza hacia abajo, sus hombros alzados al igual que sus manos, en la derecha además sostenía su celular, nuevo por cierto, que ahora estaba obsoleto al haberse mojado, y además su camiseta… Tan perfecta, y ahora estaba…

—A-arrui…nada… —susurró, aún con su cabeza agacha.

El muchacho se acercó hacia ella aún riendo. —¿No fue divertido? —Mimi se había quedado tiesa como una estatua. —Ya, chocolatito, no te enojes, solo fue una broma.

No, ella no era un "chocolatito", y sí, estaba enojada… Más que enojada… Estaba…

Frustrada.

—¡¿Qué no me enoje?! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, IDIOTA! —le gritó extendiéndole su celular, todo mojado e indicándole su camiseta. Él sonrió de lado.

—Lindas lolas. —comentó él, baboso sin parar de mirarlas.

Ella gritó, en un intento de descargar su frustración que estaba ya en niveles elevados, y tapó con sus manos su escote.

Tanta era su desesperación y enojo, además de la frustración que le provocaba lo imbécil que era aquel tonto, que no lo soportó más, no quería quedar nuevamente como la llorona del lugar, pero no lo soportó más. Comenzó a llorar de rabia e impotencia y salió corriendo.

Llegó hasta donde sus piernas ya cansadas la llevaron, a lo más lejos de uno de los jardines, estaba sentada sobre el pasto, apoyada en una pared de concreto y para su suerte, nadie podía verla, pues había un gran árbol que la tapaba de la vista de todos. No quería saber nada del mundo por un buen rato.

Estornudó.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba… Resfriarse justo comenzando el verano ¡Pero que bonito!

Y todo gracias a ese huevón Y pendejo de Ryo.

Sollozó un poco más, al menos su llanto ya estaba parando, posiblemente porque ya no tenía más lágrimas que botar. Apoyó su frente sobre sus brazos y se quedó así un buen rato, al menos hasta que sintió un suave golpeteo en su cabeza. Inmediatamente levantó la vista y encontró unos hermosos ojos azules frente a ella, además de una sonrisa, casi escasas en él.

—Matt… ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó al ver el labio del rubio sangrando levemente por un costado y su pómulo enrojecido.

—Nada, fue una tontería.

—_Lindas lolas. —comentó él, baboso sin parar de mirarlas._

_Mimi gritó y salió corriendo del lugar, dejándolo a él muerto de la risa. A lo lejos divisó a Matt que se acercaba hacia él. —Oye Matt, te perdiste la mejor vista de todas. —expuso entre risas aún. —Los chocolatitos más lindos del mundo ente-_

_De un solo golpe lo había botado al suelo._

—_¡Te dije imbécil! —dijo mirándolo hacia abajo. —Te dije que si le hacías daño te iba a moler la cara a golpes, ¿o a caso se te olvidó?_

—_Oye, no es para tanto —se levantó. —, yo sólo… —otro golpe más en su rostro, esta vez sin provocando solo que volteara su rostro._

—_Sólo la hiciste llorar ¡MARICÓN! —le gritó Matt, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó para luego abalanzarle sobre él y repartirle una serie de golpes en todas partes, recibiendo unos cuantos también, pero por defender a su amiga de un huevón que la había hecho llorar, él era capaz de soportar todo._

—Ryo ya no volverá a molestarte.

—¿Le pegaste? —él asintió. —Matt, no tienes que hacer eso por mi… Mira como te dejó.

—No me hizo nada —dijo él limpiándose con el pulgar un poco de la sangre que tenía en la comisura del labio. —, yo lo dejé mucho peor. Para que aprenda que no debe molestarte, ni mucho menos hacerte llorar.

Mimi le sonrió con ternura y luego estornudó muy a su pesar. Matt sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Mimi, teniendo cuidado también se cubrir su espalda. —Póntela, no quiero que te enfermes.

Así lo hizo ella.

Matt podía ser un tipo rudo y a veces hasta medio matón, era frío y serio y de sus amigos, era el que menos expresaba sus sentimientos, y a ella eso le encantaba, andaba por ahí contándole a sus amigos todo lo que le pasaba, pero él, en el fondo, se preocupaba por ella, por su bienestar, a tal punto de que era capaz de pegarle a alguien por haberla hecha llorar.

Sonrió por lo bajo.

Al parecer no todos eran hombres huevones, habían excepciones, como Matt.

En un principio, cuando Matt sacó el tema de la fiesta, ella le comentó que ya no tenía ganas de ir, que todo eso de las camisetas mojadas la había dejado mal, que le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y que solo quería descansar, todo entre estornudos y tos.

—¿Aún tienes la ropa húmeda? —ella asintió cubriéndose la nariz para no ahogar otro estornudo. —Vamos a mi departamento.

—Matt, en serio no quiero ir a la fiesta.

—No es por la fiesta, tu casa está muy lejos, mi departamento está a dos cuadras de aquí. Te duchas y te daré algo caliente mientras se seca tu ropa. Si no quieres quedarte a la fiesta, no tengo ningún problema en ir a dejarte a tu casa, pero no dejaré que te enfermes por culpa de un hijo de puta que te tiró agua solo para verte los…

Mimi rió, y comenzó a toser un poco después. Ya no sabía si Matt estaba molesto porque el tipo la había hecho llorar, o porque le había visto las "lolas"

Ni siquiera había aceptado la propuesta de Matt y ya se encontraba en la puerta del departamento del rubio, metió la llave en la cerradura y cuando abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, le dijo que se pusiera cómoda mientras fue a su habitación a buscarle algo de ropa.

Luego de ducharse, secó su cuerpo con una toalla que le había pasado Matt, se puso el buzo y la camiseta de Guns N' Roses, se vio al espejo y por un momento se sintió como una hip-hopera y metalera a la vez. Sonrió para sus adentros, tomó el borde de la camiseta y en un costado le hizo un nudo, dejándola de ese modo hasta la altura de su cintura, dejando ver parte de su abdomen.

Salió del baño con la toalla y su ropa aún húmeda en sus manos.

—¿Matt?

—¿Ya saliste? La secadora está a un lado del baño.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la cocina. —Mimi dejó su ropa en la secadora y luego caminó hacia donde le decía Matt. —El agua ya casi hierve, te prepararé un… —volteó a verla. —té.

Tragó saliva. Mimi siempre se veía bien, sentía que no necesitaba hacer un gran esfuerzo para ello, pero verla usando su ropa… Se veía perfectamente sensual.

Ella le sonrió. —¿Qué pasa?

—N-nada… Mira, ya está lista el agua.

Mimi volvió a sonreír, se estaba comportando de un modo bastante extraño, Matt no solía hablar tanto ni de un modo tan alegre ni rápido, esa era ella.

Acomodó su cabello hacia un lado, que todavía húmedo, se le ondulaba levemente.

Se tomó el té que le había preparado el rubio, y la tensión que alguna vez hubo cuando ella llegó a la cocina, desapareció en el mismo momento en que empezaron a conversar de cosas triviales. Durante ese poco rato había logrado ver la sonrisa de más veces que durante todos los años que lo conocía. Estaba pasando un tiempo realmente agradable con él, al menos hasta que sonó su celular y el rubio tuvo que contestar, dijo algo de media hora más y que trajera unas cervezas, claro, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Los demás van a comenzar a llegar en media hora… —le dijo. —¿Ya estás de ánimo como para quedarte?

Torció sus labios y luego le sonrió. Quedarse no parecía tan malo ahora.

(…)

Y en un principio no lo fue, lo pasó bien, se divirtió junto a sus amigos, bailó, bebió, todo era excelente, hasta que al rubio se le había ocurrido tomar más de la cuenta…

—Matt, deberías dejar eso. —le dijo Mimi con calma al momento de tomar la nueva botella de cerveza que había sacado Matt del refrigerador. Pero él fue más rápido.

—¡No!

—Matt, no estás bien.

—Claro que estoy bien… Estoy perfecto, mira. —pidió al momento de hacer equilibrio, con bastante dificultad, con una pierna mientras la otra la mantenía flectada. —Puedo hacer el cuatro, ¿ves?

Su equilibrio lo traicionó y se desestabilizó un poco para luego reír. Por alguna razón, ella no le encontraba la gracia a todo eso.

—¿Sabes qué? Te prepararé un café.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien.

—No te pregunté. Te haré un café y te lo vas a tomar quieras o no. —ese fue el ultimátum de la castaña.

Puso agua en el hervidor y mientras el agua se calentaba, sacó todo lo necesario, un tazón, una cuchara pequeña, azúcar, aunque no necesitaría tanta, y café. Nada podía desconcentrarla de su tarea, salvo que Matt se posara justo detrás de ella, y para rematarla, la abrazara hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. Respiró nerviosa al sentir la respiración del rubio chocar con su piel.

¿Cómo era posible que con esa sola acción la tuviera así?

Hombres huevones… Causaban estragos en ella.

¡Y no se quitaba!

Por un momento pensó que Matt se había quedado dormido en esa posición, pues el rubio no se movía para nada, solo podía sentir su respiración chocando una y otra vez en su cuello y sinceramente, eso no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Estuvo así, sin moverse siquiera hasta que el agua estuvo lista, se iba a mover para preparar el café que Matt tanto necesitaba, pero él la abrazó más fuerte, impidiéndolo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó aún nerviosa. Matt se enderezó, la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a voltearse, quedando frente a frente ambos.

Mantuvo su mirada seria por unos instantes y luego comenzó a acercarse hacia ella. Mimi tragó saliva, cada vez más nerviosa. Pensó en cerrar los ojos, estirar sus labios y flectar el pie, como una princesa. Matt se detuvo cuando apoyó su frente con la de ella… —Te gustan puros huevones.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es verdad.

—¡Claro que no! No me gustan, ellos se me pegan, son como lapas, están en todas partes.

¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué ahora se sentía así delante de él? Es decir, sí, Matt siempre fue, es y será sumamente atractivo, andaban muchas locas detrás de él, sin exagerar. Pero ella nunca fue una de esas locas, nunca creyó sentir nada más por el rubio que no fuera amistad, a diferencia de su amiga, que sentía algo por Tai y se esmeraba todos los días en mentir. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía nerviosa con él?

¿Por qué Matt tenía esas actitudes raras?

¿Por qué estaba solo con ella siendo que tenía a todos sus amigos en su departamento, pasándolo bien?

¿Dónde estaba Sora cuando la necesitaba?

¿Dónde estaba Tai para que se lo llevara?

Matt no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla detenidamente a los ojos, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

—Y tú no les dices nada… —continuó él con la misma seriedad de antes. —A todo esto, —acercó sus labios a los oídos de la castaña y le susurró. —te quedan perfectas mis camisetas.

Dicho eso, el rubio volvió a refrigerador, importándole un rábano el café que le obligaría a beber ella, abrió, sacó una cerveza helada, tiró la rapa al basurero y se dispuso a beber su contenido relajadamente para luego alejarse con sus amigos.

Mimi se quedó ahí, estática en el lugar, viendo como Matt llegaba donde sus amigos y se perdía entre la multitud en la sala. ¿Y ella? Bien, gracias. Sola en la cocina, con el agua hervida, queriendo hacerle un café al rubio y él muy malagradecido ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, o valorado al menos.

Por un momento dudó entre irse indignada a su casa, pese a lo tarde que era, o restarle importancia a lo sucedido y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta donde estaba todo pasando…

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —le preguntó Sora cuando la vio salir por el ventanal hacia el balcón.

—Buscándote. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó extrañada y sugerente a la vez, sabía que no era raro que estuvieran juntos, después de todo, eran grandes amigos, pero juntos y solos… Todo pasaba ahí.

—Es que todos allá se están poniendo "amorosos" y Sora no quería quedarse sola con el psicópata, ya sabes…

Oh, claro que sabía.

—¿Y esa camiseta? —preguntó Tai moviendo sus cejas.

—Es de Matt, es una larga historia.

Y el tema había quedado hasta ahí, de pronto Tai se aburrió de la charla de mujeres que había empezado con su amiga y entró a la habitación, poco después ella le suplicaba a Sora entrar también porque le estaba dando frío, su amiga accedió y la perdió rápidamente porque Tai la había obligado a bailar con él, sabiendo que a Sora no le gustaba bailar, pues decía que lo hacía pésimo.

Se vio otra vez sola.

Bueno, ya que estaba ahí, no le quedaría más que tomar algún trago y comenzar a bailar… No se quedaría ahí parada sin hacer nada, era una fiesta después de todo, además, tenía frío y quería entrar en calor, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que bebiendo y bailando?

En el refrigerador no encontró nada más que cervezas, y para su paladar tan refinado eran simplemente asquerosas, buscó en todas las gavetas algo que ella pusiera tragar, algo más decente que una cerveza, encontró una botella de ron casi vacía y un poco de coca-cola. _Esto servirá…_ Tomó un vaso y le añadió el poco de ron y completó con bebida, además de un par de hielo y salió a la sala a bailar y pasarlo bien.

Su vaso prácticamente se estaba acabando, se había bebido casi todo el contenido mientras bailaba alegremente con un chico al que ella jamás había visto, tan solo sabía que se llamaba Satoshi, que bailaba bien y era simpático, hasta ahí no necesitaba más. El tipo cada vez se acercaba más hacia ella, posesionó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él, y pese a que la canción no era para nada lenta, los movimientos que realizaba él lo eran.

—Mimi, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella lo escuchó, y en cuanto fue conciente otra vez ya se encontraba al interior de la habitación de Matt.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Bailando con ese imbécil así de cerca, manoseándote entera y tú no hacías nada, pareciera como si te gustara, ¿Ves? Tengo razón, ¡te gustan los huevones!

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Lo estaba pasando bien.

—Pues no deberías pasarlo bien con ese tipo, no vale la pena.

—¿Ahora quién te crees, mi papá?

Matt llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de la castaña y rompió la poca distancia que había entre ambos. La besó con pasión y desespero, y ella no tuvo ganas ni tampoco intensiones de separarlo y terminar con ese beso.

Le gustaba, le encantaba. Incluso el sabor a la cerveza, mezclada con otros licores, además del tabaco, no le pareció tan mala como lo pensaba antes, de los labios de Matt tenía un sabor completamente distinto.

A medida que se intensificaba el beso, sentían la necesidad de más, mucho más que un simple besito, quizás gracias al alcohol, quizás no…

Sus manos recorrían la espalda del rubio, y las de él acariciaban su cintura y sus caderas, de vez en cuando pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y tocaban su espalda, causando más estragos de los que ya le brindaba. Las manos de Matt dejaron de acariciar su cuerpo y se separó de ella lo suficiente para tomar su camiseta y sacársela, apenas lo hizo volvió a besar sus labios con mucho más desespero. Deshizo el nudo en la camiseta que Mimi llevaba al mismo tiempo que la guiaba, sin romper el beso, hasta su cama para caer ambos en ella. Mimi dio pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió que sus piernas chocaban, con lo que supuso, era el colchón.

* * *

Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir, y sin duda no podría describirlo jamás. Era todo lo opuesto a lo que veía a diario en él.

Matt, calmado, sin el ceño fruncido siempre, tranquilo, pacífico…

Sonrió.

De pronto él comenzó a oprimir sus párpados, quizá ya agotado de dormir, abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces y luego la vio con impresión.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —en efecto. Mimi estaba ahí, con él, en su cama… —No me digas que tuvimos sexo anoche…

Ella rió con suavidad. —No, no tuvimos sexo, no te preocupes.

Matt respiró un poco más relajado. Pero aún no se explicaba como había llegado hasta ahí, a dormir con él.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Matt la miró a los ojos. Quería decir que no, pero corría el riesgo de haber dicho algo comprometedor, ilusionar a Mimi y recibir una fuerte cachetada por haber sido tan maricón, y además formar parte de la extensa lista de "HUEVONES" a los que atraía la castaña. Ella volvió a reír y negó levemente.

_Matt había separado sus labios de los de ella por unos segundos, y no le importó mucho, después de todo, al estar los dos juntos en la cama, darían riendas sueltas a su pasión. Ella cayó sobre el colchón y esperó que Matt lo hiciera también, pero ante eso, solo escuchó un golpe y luego un quejido de dolor._

—_¡Mierda! —gritó él, con ambas manos en su frente._

_Ella no aguantó más y soltó una fuerte carcajada. Matt siguió retorciéndose de dolor por un rato, quizá a la espera de que ella dejara de reír y comenzara a preocuparse por él, pero ese momento nunca llegó. —Oye, para… Me duele._

—_Lo… Lo siento, no puedo… Es que… Eso fue tan mata-pasiones. —dijo volviendo a reír. Él rió con ella, en realidad tenía razón, con aquel golpe, y queriendo ser más apasionado, había hecho todo lo contrario._

_Huevón._

_Cuando su risa cesó se encontró con la mirada de Matt, seria, como siempre._

—_No me mires así._

—_¿Así, cómo?_

—_Así, tan serio… No me gusta._

—_Lo siento, es la única mirada que tengo._

—_No…_

_Frunció sus labios. —A mi no me gusta que estés con puros imbéciles. Quiero que estés con alguien que realmente te valore, que te entienda, que te escuche, que se sienta feliz de estar contigo… No como esa tropa de pelotudos que no valen la pena._

_Quiso rebatirle, pues después de todo, a los pelotudos que él se refería, eran los mismos a los que ella no les daba importancia, aquellos que ella consideraba como "huevones", a los cuales calificaba de muchas formas, pero nunca llegó a "estar con ellos" como decía él. De todos modos, quiso ver hasta donde llegaba con todo eso._

—_¿Y quien vale la pena según tú, con quién debería estar?_

—_Conmigo. —dijo decidido._

_Ella sonrió. No creyó que llegaría a eso, pero le gustó que lo dijera, con o sin alcohol en el cuerpo que lo impulsara a decirlo, pero lo había dicho. Se acercó más a su cuerpo para apagarse a él, y ser rodeada por sus brazos. Él besó su frente y luego sus labios, ya no de una forma desesperada, sino más bien tierna y dulce, que sin duda había sido mucho mejor que el beso anterior. Poco tiempo después, Matt cayó dormido, sin dejar de abrazarla._

Finalmente negó, con miedo en su mirada. Ella le sonrió.

Quizás era mejor así, no quería forzarlo a nada. Si bien, le gustaba, y Sora siempre decía que los chicos ebrios decían siempre la verdad, no quiso indagar más. No quiso que se sintiera obligado a estar con ella por una tontería que había dicho estando en ese estado, y que luego se sintiera incomodo por ello.

Las cosas estaban mejor así, él, siendo su amigo, defendiéndola de los tontos que se le acercaban, y ella, queriéndolo en secreto.

Vio expectante como Matt se acercaba un poco hacia ella, acarició su mejilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Luego la distancia se hizo nula cuando Matt besó sus labios, del mismo modo tierno como lo había hecho poco antes de dormir.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó cuando se separó nuevamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente quise hacerlo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

Existía la posibilidad de que después de todo, si se den las cosas entre ellos. Nada forzado, nada obligado, simplemente, dejaría que se diera…

No todos los hombres eran huevones, como ella creía, solo había visto en la dirección incorrecta.

* * *

_Y así con los hombres weónes xD Yo sé que todas tenemos nuestras historias por ahí con estos peculiares hombres, nunca faltan xD_

_En este capítulo le tocó sufrir a Mimi, aunque al final vimos que no fue taaaaanto lo que sufrió xD Ojalá todas las historias con hombres weónes tuvieran un final así :( aguantarlos tendría su recompensa :D_

_Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y para su tranquilidad, estoy escribiendo Mi complemento xD Más bien, lo estoy rellenando :B Para que no me reten xD_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D_

_Cuídense ;*_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


	2. Se multiplican con el agua

_Holaaaaa! :D_

_Gracias a la Vale (**Jell**) y si insistencia estoy subiendo ahora un nuevo capítulo de Hombres Huevones xD Tengo que decir también que este capítulo lo escribí a medias con mi queridísima y linda amiga Pía :D (**FrancaisBaiser**) y que para variar se inspiró en mi para eso :B Así que sí xD Esta es mi historia :B Disfrútenla y búrlense xDDDDD_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y el weón en quien nos inspiramos con la Pía... SI se comporta como mina xD**

* * *

_**Hombres Huevones**_

_**Capítulo II: Se multiplican con el agua**_

* * *

—Que mala mejor amiga tengo, creo que me conseguiré otra…

—Ay… —la pelirroja intentó calmarse un poco, respiró profundo y con su índice limpió algunas lágrimas. —Amiga, no puedes negar que es muy gracioso todo esto. —dicho eso la pelirroja volvió a reír descontroladamente, ganándose por ello con cojinazo por parte de Mimi.

—Tan gracioso como tú con aquel tipo con el que sales por tres semanas y que le falta poco para pedirte matrimonio.

—Ni me lo recuerdes…

—_Nunca dijimos que sería una relación seria. —le respondió ella alzando un poco la voz._

—_Pero ya van a ser tres semanas._

—_Eso no da para una relación seria. Al menos, no para mi._

_Es verdad, habían pasado tres semanas desde que empezaron algo, y ese "algo" no era precisamente una relación seria. _

—_Pero es que, entiéndeme, estoy acostumbrado a esto, no puedo dejarlo de un día para otro._

—_Y yo estoy acostumbrada a no ser interrogada cada hora sobre cómo estoy, con quién estoy, dónde estoy ni a qué hora podemos hablar._

_El muchacho suspiró. —Es verdad… Lo siento, no pensé que un par de mensajes te pudieran molestar de ese modo._

—_¿Un par? —Sora sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, abrió los mensajes te texto y comenzó a contar. —Diez mensajes de texto… Y solo estoy contando los de ayer._

_Él se disculpó nuevamente por su actitud, le prometió que no lo haría más, que se controlaría, que haría de todo para que su relación fuese perfecta. Ella aceptó… Sin ganas, pero había aceptado al fin y al cabo. _

_Ya estaba todo dicho, habían quedado en lo más sano, él no diría o haría nada que pudiera presionarla. La regla había sido no molestarla, darle a Sora su tiempo y espacio, no incomodarla ni nada._

_Ella quería que funcionara, quería dedicarse a pensar muy bien si el muchacho merecía una oportunidad, y realmente creía que sí, después de todo, él era muy tierno y atento con ella, tal vez demasiado atento, tanto así que sus constantes mensajes de texto y llamadas le resultaban sofocantes. Sí, posiblemente sus amigos tenían razón, y de tanto juntarse con ellos, ya se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos… _

_Cualquier otra mujer, en su lugar, estaría feliz de recibir tal atención por parte de un chico, pero ella era feliz en su mundo, en su espacio. Se sintió invadida de repente, y eso no le gustó para nada._

_No la molestaría y ya. Tan simple como eso._

—_Sora…_

_Ella volteó a verlo, ya había emprendido camino hacia su departamento. Lo miró con una ceja en alto, indicándole que lo estaba escuchando._

—_Te quiero…_

_Y esa había sido lo que hizo que todo se pudriera. _

_Tal vez para cualquier otra persona, era algo estúpido. De hecho, una actitud así era tierna… Pero para ella era melosa, cargante, dependiente, ridícula, enfermiza. _

_Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y luego las pasó con frustración por su cabello al mismo tiempo que emitía un suspiro exasperado. _

—_¿Qué pasa? Te enojaste, ¿verdad? Yo sabía, soy un tonto…_

_Blah, blah, blah… Se consideraba una persona paciente, en serio, pero todo tenía su límite._

—_Mira… Solo te voy a pedir una cosa. Una simple cosita, ¿sí? NO ME HUEVÉES… ¿De acuerdo?_

_Dicho eso, la pelirroja había reanudado el camino hacia su casa, más rápido que nunca. No quería que su pseudo-novio la siguiera o, como ella bien había dicho, la huevera._

Sin embargo ahí estaba, su alerta de mensajes se hizo escuchar.

¿Quién más podía ser?

No otro que aquel tonto arrastrado, que a pesar de que ella le había pedido que no la molestara, lo hacía, con un nuevo mensaje de texto. Lo leyó y le mostró a Mimi.

—"Te quiero, hermosa" —leyó ella. Rodó los ojos y suspiró. —Que baboso, Sora, deberías terminar con él de una buena vez.

—¿Terminar qué? No somos nada.

—Bueno, entonces dile que no te mande más mensajitos estúpidos.

—Se lo he dicho un millón de veces.

Suspiró nuevamente. —El tipo está loco. Es un psicópata.

—Lo sé.

—Denúncialo.

Todos los hombres eran huevones, pero este sin duda, era el primer huevón que conocía que se comportaba peor que una mujer… Más incluso que ella misma.

* * *

Se encontraba tirada boca abajo, apoyada sobre sus codos en el pasto, en uno de los jardines del campus, disfrutando de su cigarrillo y del sol no tan fuerte que se hacía sentir, era lo único que podía disfrutar luego de intentar razonar con su amiga sin éxito alguno.

Mimi por su parte, había puesto su bolso como almohada y su chaqueta debajo para no ensuciar su perfecta y costosa ropa, se puso sus lentes de sol y se dispuso a dormir, o al menos hacer como que dormía, y que nadie la molestara. En tanto Yolei apoyaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de la pelirroja y veía algo en su celular.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, sintió que Yolei ya no descansaba sobre ella, pero tan pronto como la chica se había incorporado, algo cayó encima de ella.

—¡Sora!

—Quítate. —le dijo inmediatamente, reconociendo la voz de Tai.

—No.

—Tai, no respiro. —medio en cierto, medio en broma. Tan solo ahí el moreno se sentó a su lado y esperó a que ella lo hiciera también. Tomó lo que le quedaba del cigarrillo a Sora y sin siquiera preguntarle lo presionó contra el pasto, apagándolo. Sora abrió sus ojos y su boca con impresión. —Haz cavado tu propia tumba.

—Mentira, porque me adoras.

—Ya no tanto…

—Sora, tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

Tanto Yolei como Mimi, que había tenido que despertar de su pseudo-siesta por obligación, vieron la situación de un modo distinto. Tai siempre era muy coqueto con Sora, y era más que obvio que a Sora le gustaba eso, aunque nunca se los reconociera abiertamente.

—_Ya paren con sus estupideces, ¿entienden? Métanselo bien en la cabeza de una vez por todas ¡NO ME GUSTA TAI!_

—_Pero te gusta que te coquetee. —rebatió Yolei._

—_No me coquetea, y sigue sin gustarme, ¿De acuerdo?_

Siempre era la misma discusión con ella.

Sora suspiró profundo. —¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero saber si me quieres. —respondió él acercándose hacia su amiga con ojos de pobre cachorrito.

—Sí, te quiero. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué crees que quiero algo?

—Porque te conozco, siempre me preguntas si te quiero, te respondo que sí, y luego sales con que necesitas un favor, ¿cuál es el favor ahora?

—No hice el informe de Ética.

—¿Qué? Tai, es para hoy, lo dieron hace dos semanas.

—Se me olvidó.

Volvió a suspirar. Esta vez sacó su celular, abrió su e-mail y le reenvió el informe que necesitaba. —Última vez que lo hago. —mentira.

—¡Gracias Sora! Eres la mejor, te amo. —dicho esto, se acercó más hasta besar la mejilla de su amiga y salió corriendo hacia la facultad.

Sora lo vio alejarse por un momento y luego bajó la vista hasta su cigarro ya apagado. Que en paz descanse. Suspiró.

Hombres huevones… Pero al menos a Tai se lo perdonaba, y es que tenía años ya soportando su "ahuevonamiento".

—¡Uuuuy~! —dijeron ambas amigas al unísono, con una sonrisa imborrable. Sora volteó hacia ellas.

—No me gusta.

Tanto Yolei como Mimi rieron. Nadie había dicho lo contrario, Sora ya se estaba poniendo el parche antes de la herida.

El celular de la pelirroja sonó otra vez. Ya era la cuarta, contando el poco rato que llevaban ahí en el pasto. Sora suspiró ya cansada de todo el hostigamiento del chico. Simplemente dejó que su celular sonara, igual que las otras veces anteriores. No quería saber nada de él.

Terminó el ringtone, al parecer la llamada lo había mandado al buzón de voz, o tal vez el chico ya se había cansado de insistir.

Ojalá hubiese sido eso.

La alerta sonó en su celular, tan pronto como vio en la pantalla la notificación de un nuevo mensaje suspiró con pesadez. Sus amigas también lo hicieron.

Sora no quiso ni tomar el celular para ver de qué se trataba el mensaje, pues sabía perfectamente. Pero la mente curiosa de Yolei la obligó a hacer lo que su amiga debía. Tomó el celular entre sus manos, lo desbloqueó y abrió el dichoso mensaje.

—Aw, mira que tierno. —ironizó. Sabía que nada de lo cargante de Haruto podía ser tierno ya, era más bien patético. —Sé que no me quieres contestar y lo entiendo —leyó—, solo quería decirte que te extraño y te quiero mucho. Espero que estés bien. Besos. —miró a la pelirroja.—Amiga, lo traes loco.

—Esto ya raya en lo patético —dijo Mimi—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayan hombres tan arrastrados?

—Llega a ser humillante. —habló Yolei.

—Lo que me llama más la atención es que tiene las mismas actitudes que los hombres dicen odiar de nosotras, que los molestamos mucho, que los dejemos tranquilos, que ellos también tienen su vida… —se quejaba la pelirroja. —¿Es que acaso no entiende que no quiero saber nada de él?

La chica de cabellos morados suspiró. —Algo tienen ustedes dos que solo atraen idotas.

—¿Perdón? ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Yo estoy feliz con mi novio, gracias por preguntar.

—Que es un idiota igualmente. —volvió a responderle Sora.

Yolei entrecerró los ojos y vio a ambas amigas. Detestaba que se burlaran y hablaran pestes de su novio, era un buen chico, ellas solo lo hacían de malas que eran…

No alcanzó a pasar ni un minuto molesta con ellas cuando nuevamente el celular de la pelirroja sonaba.

Y ahora, cual más, cual menos, quería hacer añicos aquel pequeño aparatito…

* * *

—¿Tú sabes qué le pasó a Matt en el labio?

—¿No te dijo? —su amiga negó con la cabeza y torció sus labios.

—Cuando le pregunté me miró feo y se fue.

Tai rió. Eso era típico de Matt. —¿De nuevo, Sora? —preguntó cuando la vio sacar la cajetilla además de un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Que te hace mal. —Sora ladeó su cabeza y alzó una ceja— Y no quiero que mi amiga muera joven.

La pelirroja volvió a reír y sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, llevó el cigarrillo hacia sus labios y lo encendió. —Que exagerado Tai, no me pasará nada. Te prometo que te seguiré molestando por muchos años más. —le sonrió.

Esta vez fue Tai quien rió. —¿No tienes frío?

—Sí, por eso es que fumo tanto.

—Sí, claro. Abrígate.

—No traje nada para abrigarme, no pensé que fuera a hacer frío. Estamos en verano. —el moreno alzó sus cejas y torció sus labios, en realidad era verdad, no debería hacer tanto frío.

—Entonces entra.

—No. —su amigo de ojos chocolates la vio extrañado. Ella tenía respuesta para todo— Es que no sabía que Haruto vendría también a la fiesta, no quiero verlo.

—¿Te sigue molestando? —Sora asintió— Creí que le habías dicho que no te siguiera hueveando.

—Lo hice, pero parece que le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

Suspiró profundamente. A su amiga, al parecer, le gustaba ser pretendida por un montón de imbéciles, pero sin duda, este era el rey de todos aquellos.

La vio por unos instantes, temblaba de repente producto del frío viento que se hacía sentir. No traía un suéter para abrigarse, no quería entrar, no quería que él fuera a pedirle una chaqueta al rubio por miedo a quedarse sola y que fuera el tipo a hincharle las pelotas que no tenía. Sora alegaba que el tipo era peor que una mujer, pero ella no lo hacía nada de mal, aunque era una mujer, era perdonable en ella. Sonrió de lado. No tenía una chaqueta ni nada, él andaba con una camiseta simplemente, pero a diferencia de su amiga, no tenía frío.

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la envolvió en un abrazo que ella no se lo esperaba.

Sora sonrió por lo bajo. Sabía que el moreno siempre había sido así de cariñoso, era muy de piel, pero ese abrazo era algo que nunca esperó. Solo le quedaba disfrutarlo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se dejó querer por su amigo, pero no le duró mucho.

Escuchó el ruido del ventanal abriéndose y ambos se separaron casi instantáneamente. Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera castaña y larga asomarse hacia afuera.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —le preguntó Sora cuando vio salir a su amiga por el ventanal hacia el balcón.

—Buscándote. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó extrañada y sugerente a la vez, sabía que no era raro que estuvieran juntos, después de todo, eran grandes amigos, pero juntos y solos… Todo pasaba ahí.

—Es que todos allá se están poniendo "amorosos" y Sora no quería quedarse sola con el psicópata, ya sabes…

Oh, claro que sabía. La verdad, todos lo sabían.

—¿Y esa camiseta? —preguntó Tai moviendo sus cejas.

—Es de Matt, es una larga historia.

El moreno comenzó a escuchar atento como ahora era Sora quien interrogaba y miraba de manera sugerente y molestosa a Mimi por la camiseta que llevaba y que pertenecía a Matt, pero pronto toda esa charla le aburrió. Se incorporó, había estado apoyado en el barandal todo el tiempo, y entró a la habitación. Sora no podía quejarse porque la había dejado sola puesto que estaba acompañada de su amiga, y muy atenta a toda su cháchara. Se acercó al refrigerador en busca de una ya muy necesaria cerveza y bebió su contenido rápidamente. Luego, y quizás muy a su pesar, Sora entraba también en compañía de la castaña, quien probablemente la había convencido de entrar.

Notó a Sora incómoda, mirando hacia todos lados. Sorteó a unas cuantas parejas que bailaban en medio del living hasta llegar a la pelirroja, la tomó del brazo y sin importarle lo que Mimi tuviera que reclamar, la llevó hasta perderse en aquella multitud, que si bien no era tan grande, para el tamaño de la habitación si era mucho.

—Ven, vamos a bailar.

—Tai, no, sabes que no bailo. Soy un asco bailando.

—No me importa, vas a bailar conmigo.

En un principio siguió mirando a todos lados, no sería para nada lindo que Haruto la viera y llegara de la nada a pedirle explicaciones sobre sus constantes ninguneos. Al poco tiempo, y luego de pasar varios minutos bailando con el moreno, ya le importaba bien poco si el tipo la veía o no. Lo estaba pasando excelente en compañía de su amigo.

Tai de vez en cuando, en el periodo en que terminaba una canción y empezaba la otra, le daba un buen sorbo a su cerveza, vez que la pelirroja aprovechó para quitarle la botella y beber un poco de su contenido.

—Claro… —ironizó él— Fumadora Y —enfatizó— borracha… Las tienes todas, Sora. —la chica rió divertida, le dijo nuevamente que era un exagerado. Él la vio detenidamente aún contemplando sus facciones risueñas. —Te vez hermosa cuando sonríes…

Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Le sonreía y lo miraba a los ojos, correspondiendo su mirada.

Era el momento perfecto para los dos, solo para ellos dos. Como si el planeta se detuviera por un momento, los demás desaparecieran y solo estuvieran los dos solos…

Sintió como si de a poco Tai se fuese acercando hacia ella, como si fuese a besarla… Y ella no pondría resistencia alguna… ¿O sí?

Recordó las veces en que se esmeraba en dejarles bien claro a sus amigas que NO le gustaba Tai, por más coqueto que fuera con ella. Ninguna, ni Mimi ni Yolei le creían… Lo sabía, pero ¿cómo iban a creerle si a veces ni ella se lo creía?

Es que debería ser muy tonta… Mejor dicho, huevona, para no gustarle Tai, si era el hombre perfecto.

—Sora…

Oprimió sus párpados y abrió sus ojos con rapidez, alzando las cejas. Suspiró profundo y volteó.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Hombres huevones… ¡SIEMPRE! Interrumpiendo momentos que pudieron ser maravillosos…

Se quedó estática por un momento, viendo que Haruto ni se movía, tan solo la veía decidido a querer hablar con ella. Torció levemente sus labios. El muchacho vio que ella iba a empezar a caminar y se le adelantó.

Tai tomó a Sora del brazo y acercó su cuerpo hacia ella. Agachó un poco su cabeza y le susurró. —Si te hace cualquier cosa, grita, y le saco la cresta.

Sora sonrió. Esperaba que no fuese necesario llegar a eso.

Caminó hasta el pasillo que conducía a la habitación del rubio, apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella fríamente, viéndolo a los ojos. Él realizó una mueca de asombro y rió sarcástico.

—¿Qué quiero? Quiero saber qué pasa contigo. ¿Por qué me evitas?

—Te evito porque te pedí que no me molestaras, solo te pedí eso y no eres capaz de hacerlo. Necesito pensar, quiero pensar en qué es lo mejor para nosotros, para mi… Necesito saber si estoy lista para iniciar una relación así como la que tú quieres, si estoy lista para ser bombardeada con tus mensajes y tus llamadas… —habló ella respondiéndole al muchacho. —No lo estoy… Sinceramente, no. Solo te pedí una cosa, y no la cumpliste. Y de verdad, no estoy segura de que pueda soportar todo eso más adelante, teniendo en cuenta que tan solo llevamos tres semanas saliendo, y que ni siquiera somos novios.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lo pensó. Que ganas de gritarle un rotundo "¡NO!" en la cara, para bajarlo de su nube, pero no podía ser tan mala, ya había sido lo bastante mala con el pobre tipo. —Lo siento, no. De verdad necesito pensarlo. —él torció sus labios. —Dejemos esto hasta aquí, ¿quieres? Démonos un tiempo, en serio quiero pensar en lo que es mejor para mi, y para eso necesito estar sola. ¿Está bien?

Él suspiró y asintió conforme. Luego de eso, la pelirroja ni siquiera le dio tiempo para despedirse de ella ni mucho menos, salió del lugar, pasando entre los chicos que aún se encontraban bailando hasta la puerta del departamento del rubio y salió, cerró la puerta tras ella. Se apoyó por un segundo en la madera, negó con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a los ascensores. Presionó el botón del piso número uno y esperó que la puerta se cerrara, cuando ello iba a ocurrir un brazo lo detuvo.

—Sora, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el moreno. Ella negó.

Tai entró al ascensor con ella, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a descender. —¿Qué haces, no te vas a quedar a la fiesta? —él simplemente negó.

—No. Yo te traje, y yo te voy a dejar a tu casa. —esa había sido su última palabra.

* * *

Así lo había hecho.

Constantemente la miraba de reojo y luego volvía la vista al camino. Ella miraba por la ventanilla todo el tiempo y movía su pierna ansiosa. Conociéndola, estaba que se moría por fumarse un cigarrillo, pero conociéndola así como lo hacía, sabía que no le diría nada, pues conocía de memoria la respuesta que le daría él. Sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿Me vas a contar que te dijo?

Era obvio que se refería a su conversación con Haruto. Ella mordió sus labios y suspiró profundamente.

—Quería saber por qué lo estaba evitando… Le dije que no quería seguir con eso y que lo dejáramos hasta ahí. Me preguntó también si quería ser su novia.

Tai apretó sus manos en el manubrio. —Y… ¿tú qué le dijiste?

—Que no…

—¿Segura?

—Sí… Le dije que necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola.

—Eso no es lo mismo que decirle que no… Así que si el tipo vuelve a molestarte, ya sabes porqué…

* * *

Hombres huevones… Se multiplicaban con el agua los pelotudos…

¡Son lo peor!

Primero Mimi, aunque la castaña ya no tenía de qué quejarse, luego de la fiesta de Matt, se podía decir que ya había encontrado a su príncipe azul… En fin, luego ella y ahora Yolei. Aunque ya era del conocimiento de todos que el tipo con el que su amiga mantenía una relación linda, como ella decía, era un huevón de primera. Se había dado el lujo de terminar con su amiga y a los dos días volver con ella para una ceremonia importante, y ahora volver a dejarla.

Era un infeliz, un maricón, un concha de su madre… Un huevón.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, sacó el aparato de su bolso y vio el remitente; Haruto… Contestó.

—Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

—Lo siento, estoy ocupada. —mintió.

—Sora, estoy detrás tuyo…

La pelirroja volteó, no le creyó.

¡Mierda!

¿Qué hacía él ahí? Según le había dicho hace días, cuando ella le comentó que aún le quedaba Cálculo y un proyecto de Diseño, él ya había terminado todas sus materias. En ese momento pensó que era un maldito suertudo, y ahora no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí.

¿La estaría siguiendo?

Psicópata…

Metió su teléfono en el bolso y lo vio, ya estaba frente a ella.

—Necesitamos hablar. ¿Ya pensaste lo suficiente?

Movió su cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro y con nerviosismo. En esos días, lo único que había pensado era que los hombres eran una basura y que prefería estar sola.

—La verdad es que no he tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en lo que te dije, pero creo que lo mejor es que dejemos todo hasta aquí…

—De acuerdo… Ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos, así no te creo.

¡¿Qué mierda?!

Se lo estaba diciendo a la cara, a los ojos. ¿Qué más quería?

—_Si quieres que el tipo te deje de molestar, dile que eres asexual. —tanto ella como Mimi se impresionaron con el razonamiento de Yolei. —Que no es lo mismo que ser asexuado. Asexual significa que no sientes atracción por nadie, ya sea de sexo masculino a femenino, porque si le dices que eres lesbiana, y con su mente, más femenina que la tuya, probablemente se sienta con ventaja, sin embargo, así ya no tiene con qué competir…_

—_¿Y tú lo haz hecho? —Yolei asintió. —¡¿Y funciona?! _

—_Síp._

Quiso hacerlo. Pero a diferencia de su amiga, ella no tenía tanta personalidad.

—Te lo estoy diciendo de frente ¿no te basta?

—Lo siento Sora, pero no te creo. Te miro a los ojos y sé que quieres estar conmigo.

—_Denúncialo._

Quiso hacerlo también. En ese momento pensó que lo mejor sería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba siendo acosada por ese hombre y que algún buen ciudadano llegara en su rescate.

Haruto tomó de los brazos a Sora y acercó su rostro al de ella. Se mantuvo quieta, estática. No sabía qué hacer.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres estar conmigo.

¿Dónde mierda estaba su personalidad, su rudeza, su "NO ME HUEVÉES MÁS"? ¡¿DÓNDE?!

_Grita, grita, ¡GRITA!_

Movió levemente sus brazos en un intento de soltarse de su agarre, pero él lo fortaleció y apretó más sus manos contra sus brazos. Frunció el ceño, aún viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda haces con mi novia?

Abrió sus ojos impresionada y volteó su rostro.

En efecto, era quien creía.

—¿Disculpa? Por si no lo notaste, estoy teniendo una conversación con Sora. —dijo Haruto relajando un poco sus manos.

—Sí, lo noté —respondió el moreno. —, pero ella no quiere hablar contigo, así que por favor, deja en paz a mi novia. —volvió a repetirle tomando la mano de Sora y jalándola levemente hasta ponerla detrás de él.

—¿Tu qué?

—Mi novia, escuchaste bien. Sora y yo somos novios, y te voy a pedir que dejes de molestarla. Ella ahora está conmigo, no quiere saber nada de ti.

—Pero… ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace una semana. —respondió Tai con seguridad.

—¿Llevan saliendo una semana?

—No, somos novios. Yo no ando con rodeos, le pedí que fuese mi novia y ella aceptó. Y no me gusta que sigas hostigándola, ella ya no quiere nada contigo, entiéndelo, estás quedando como un huevón. Ahora ella está conmigo, déjala en paz y sigue tu vida. —Haruto comenzó a negar.

—No les creo nada.

—Bueno, allá tú si no quieres creer. —rebatió el moreno. Volteó a ver a la pelirroja, la miró directo a los ojos, Sora seguía con aquella mirada perdida, no entendía nada, estaba nerviosa.

Bajó levemente su rostro hasta acercarse a ella, tomó con suavidad sus mejillas y acercó su rostro para finalmente besar sus labios. No fue ni casto, ni puro, ni nada de eso. Fue lo necesario para que el imbécil ese se convenciera de que lo suyo iba en serio.

Cuando se separó de ella le sonrió y tomó su mano. —Ven, amor, vámonos.

Volvió a jalar su mano, esta vez para alejarse de aquel desagradable y necesitado sujeto.

Caminaron así, de la mano y con sus dedos entrelazados hasta los estacionamientos, donde el moreno dejaba su auto. Soltó la mano de la pelirroja y avanzó unos pasos más.

—Gracias…

¿Qué más podía decirle?

—No me tienes que dar las gracias. —dijo él golpeado. Estaba más que enojado. —Todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Por qué aceptas salir con tipos como él en primer lugar?

Alzó sus cejas, impresionada y realizó una mueca con sus labios.

Ella lo único que hizo fue agradecerle, por haberla "salvado" de los hostigamientos de Haruto, y él la regañaba… —¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

—¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! ¿Después quién es el tonto que tiene que ir a defenderte? ¡PUES YO! —le gritó él. Comenzó a caminar el círculos, escuchando como ella se defendía de sus constantes críticas.

—Bueno, entonces no lo hagas. Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

—Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil verte con esos imbéciles siempre… ¿Por qué soportaste tantas huevadas de parte de él? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que parara su hueveo y se acaba toda esta mierda de una puta vez por todas?

—¿Crees que no lo hice?

—Bueno, debiste ser más clara entonces, porque para que el tipo se dejara de estupideces tuve que ir yo y meterme… O por qué no le diste una buena patada en los cocos y punto, se acaba esto. Esto te pasa por tonta… ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena siempre, Sora?! ¡POR LA MIERDA! —se detuvo frente a su propio auto y golpeó la parte superior de este con ambos puños. Luego se arrepintió rotundamente, pues cualquier daño, tendría que pagarlo con un ojo de la cara.

Apoyó sus brazos y hundió su rostro en ellos. Se quedó en esa misma posición por un buen rato. Ella también…

Vio al suelo. Nunca antes Tai le había alzado la voz de ese modo, a tal punto de gritarle. Se abrazó a si misma, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, cayendo desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas y perderse en su cuello. Emitió un sollozo casi inaudible y cubrió su boca inmediatamente con su mano derecha.

El moreno se enderezó, alzó la vista y como si nada rodeó el auto, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y oprimió un botón para abrirlo. —Súbete. —le ordenó a Sora en el momento en que abrió la puerta del piloto y se subió.

Ella hizo lo mismo, sin siquiera preguntarle nada. Sentía que no tenía moral para reclamar nada, mucho menos a Tai, quien todo el tiempo había tenido razón, desde el instante en que le dijo que todo había empezado muy rápido con Haruto, que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, que el tipo era un lunático, cuando le dijo que la volvería a molestar, y ahora, por todo eso, se había ganado el enojo de su amigo.

Ellos se habían enojado antes, pero por cosas ridículas. De aquellas que los hacían molestarse y no pasaba ni media hora y ya estaban hablando como si nada. Ahora sería completamente distinto, estaba segura de ello…

Tai condujo un buen tiempo, hasta un lugar apartado, supo que lo era cuando pudo ver el océano a lo lejos. Se detuvo recién cuando llegaron hasta un acantilado con un mirador. Alzó el freno de manos, apagó el motor, sacó las llaves de auto y se bajó. Sora volteó solo para ver como Tai cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe y caminaba hasta unas bancas frente a donde se encontraban.

Recordó que él siempre decía que el sonido del mar lo calmaba.

Se bajó, casi con miedo, cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue a sentar a un lado del moreno.

Respiró profundo. Haría algo que de seguro se arrepentiría luego. Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de su bolso y buscó entre sus cosas el pequeño encendedor. Rápidamente sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, contuvo la respiración, dejando que aquella sensación invadiera su cuerpo y le aportara aquel relajo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

Con suavidad exhaló el humo. —Fumo.

Escuchó como Tai suspiraba con exasperación. Seguramente pensando en que primero había tenido que darle un sermón con respecto a Haruto y su insistencia y por qué ella no lo había mandado a volar muy lejos antes en lugar de esperar hasta último minuto, y además ahora tendría que darle un nuevo sermón de cómo el tabaco acabaría con su vida antes de lo usual.

Pero ella no estaba para volver a escuchar los regaños del moreno, de hecho, ahora que pensaba con más calma, ni siquiera debió haberse subido al auto con él, debió haberse ido sola a su casa y llorar allá en silencio, donde nadie pusiera verla, escucharle ni mucho menos sentir lástima por ella. En cambio ahora estaba ahí, lejos de su casa, sin saber como mierda poder devolverse, que no fuera aclarar las cosas con su amigo y disculparse.

—Tai… —él se encontraba mirando literalmente al horizonte, y en el momento que ella le habló volteó su mirada hacia al lado opuesto al de ella. Sora suspiró. —Tai, en verdad lo siento. Perdóname…

—Es que no lo soporto. —dijo levantándose de la banca para caminar unos pasos hacia el frente, se apoyó en el barandal que se encontraba al borde para dar paso a un enorme acantilado donde chocaban las olas. Sora se levantó, aún con miedo, hacia él, quedándose unos pasos detrás. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aún sentía aquellas molestas ganas de llorar a mares, de correr hacia sus brazos, llorar y no soltarlo hasta escuchar de sus labios que la perdonaba. Aunque lo más probable era que, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, enojado y lleno de rabia con ella, en el mismo momento en que se le acercara, la tomaría entre sus brazos y la arrojaría al acantilado. —No soporto verte con toda esa manga de imbéciles que lo único que hacen es hacerte daño, Sora… ¿Cómo mierda no lo ves? —dijo volteando hacia ella, viéndola a los ojos por primera vez desde que le había gritado en el estacionamiento, y al parecer ahora lo haría de nuevo. —No es la primera vez que tengo que salvarte de esos huevones… Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo he hecho. —habló frustrado. —¿Por qué no les dices las cosas a la cara? A mi me decías que el tipo te tenía harta, que te hostigaba todo el tiempo y hablabas pestes de él, a las chicas le decías lo mismo, pero estás frente a él no le dices nada, Sora… Dime la verdad, ¿te gustan los tipos huevones como él?

—Lo siento. —dijo Sora bajando su mirada. No sabía qué más podía decirle al moreno en medio de su monólogo, ya parecía eso…

—Porque si quieres puedo serlo.

Ante eso, Sora alzó la vista, encontrando nuevamente la mirada color chocolate del moreno. Creyó por un momento que estaba siendo irónico, sarcástico, pero no encontró ni una gota de aquello en su mirada, además acompañada de una sonrisa por parte de él.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa, bajó la mirada y negó con suavidad. Enfocó su vista en el cigarrillo que mantenía entre sus dedos, parte del tabaco ya se había consumido. Le dio un leve golpeteo con su índice para quitar las cenizas y lo llevó nuevamente a sus labios para aspirar el humo, lo retuvo y lo soltó, ya más relajada.

Tai avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y, como era casi costumbre en él, tomó el cigarrillo que mantenía en su mano. Sora suspiró, era obvio lo que haría, lo botaría al suelo y lo pisaría, luego vendría el sermón por tener ese cochino vicio que la mataría pronto. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando el moreno lo llevó hasta su boca y lo aspiró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tai, quien había vuelto su rostro nuevamente hacia el mar, la vio de reojo mientras mantenía el tabaco en sus pulmones. —Y todo eso que me decías que me moriría joven por fumar tanto y blah, blah, blah… ¿Dónde quedó?

Alzó sus hombros quitándole importancia y chasqueó su lengua luego de exhalar el humo. —Si me muero, entonces moriré contigo… —le dijo galante, como solo él sabía serlo. Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, correspondiendo la sonrisa que le brindaba la pelirroja.

Tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Rodeó su cuerpo esbelto con sus fuertes brazos mientras Sora rodeaba su cintura. La miró por unos instantes, sin dejar de sonreírse y acercó su mano hacia su rostro para correr un mechón de su cabello rojizo y acariciar su mejilla con dulzura. Sora cerró sus ojos ante el contacto de su pulgar y luego de sus labios sobre su frente, y cuando se separó de ella tan solo unos centímetros, esta vez fue ella quien se elevó en puntillas para alcanzar los labios del moreno y fundirse en un beso, ni parecido al anterior.

Esta vez no había nadie, se encontraban solos en aquel sitio, nadie para quien aparentar que eran novios, nadie a quien espantar…

Solo ellos dos.

Porque sí, Tai podía ser un huevón también, pero no tenía ni un solo punto de comparación con los demás, él era tierno, cariñoso, decidido, la quería, y quería lo mejor para ella…

Le gustaba, no se esmeraría más en negarlo, ya con qué cara lo haría.

Tai era para ella un "huevón atractivo", era el "huevón que le gustaba" y al que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Los demás, solo eran huevones… Nada más.

* * *

_Ayayay~_

_Así con los hombres weónes po xD Ya, para qué estamos con cosas, las mujeres también somos weónas, pero en menor cantidad, o lo ocultamos muy bien ;D_

_Sí existe un weón así como el de la historia, la mala noticia es que no existe un Tai que lo espante :( Pobre de mi u_u En fin, algún día lo encontraré :D Estoy segura que debe haber un Tai o un Matt para cada una de nosotras por ahí esperando :L Ay OJALA! xD_

_**Agradecimiento especial a mi querida Pía que me ayudó con este capítulo :D No porque yo se lo pidiera, sino porque ella insistió y al otro día ya me tenía como la mitad del capítulo hecho xD En volá lo tenía de antes :B Bueno, sea como sea, MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA LINDA! (L) Te amo~ Y muchas gracias por las entradas! :D TE AMO MÁS!**_

_Ay, hace tiempo que no hacía esto xD_

_Saluditos y agradecimientos para **Megashop** :) Sí, se va a tratar de otras parejas como aquí, ahora le tocará a Sora, en el próximo a Yolei :) Ah y como llamaba Ryo a Mimi, "Chocolatito"... Créeme, existen xD Mis amigos lo hacen :B **Mae Tachikawa** Sora se rió de la desgracia de su amiga, y ahora le toca a ella xD es el karma D:** Valeeeee :D "**Y ya, golpeame y retame u.ú ni RR's he dejado, pero weón la u :C me quita todo el puto tiempo" xDDDD Espérate cuando entres a clases, ahí si que te quejarás que no tienes tiempo :B **Meny *-* **"Hola soy un hombre y soy imbécil, lo único que quiero hacer es llamar la atención de forma ridícula y desagradable y mejor si es para llamar la atención de la chica que me gusta" En volá sí... son tan weónes que lo más probable es que sí xDDDDD **Jak**... No entendí ese RR xD **Aria05** Deberían haber más hombres como Tai y Matt :D Insisto u_u **PíaLinda~ (x2 como siempre :B) **"uyghjbrvsygea98pgiurwgs0v9h oiNicolásrycghrwg9hionlkrgf xD" MARICONA! xD Y con respecto a tus comentarios zorrísticos del principio, no emitiré comentarios xD "MAAAAAAAATT HAZME TUYA AHORA CONCHETUMADREEEEEEE :L" Puta que me reí xD Echaba de menos tus comentarios calientes :)_

_Y eso :D Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea de su agrado :D_

_Hombres weónes... EVERYWHERE xDDDDDDDD Necesito que aparezca luego mi Tai para espantar al weón :(_

_En fin :D Cuídensela :D_

_Adiós :)_

* * *

_***Len~**  
_


	3. Son indeseables

_Holaaaaaa~ _

_Sí, me demoré más de la cuenta en este capítulo :( hace tiempo que quería subirlo, pero la inspiración se fue de mis manos hasta ahora :D_

_Vengo toda recargada, como reviviendo de las cenizas, luego de ver el oscuro sendero de la muerte D: xDDD Nah, mentira, estuve hospitalizada 11 días no más, pero para mi es mucho, así que ahora vengo en gloria y majestad a publicar cosillas :D hoy es el turno de darle un final digno a "Hombres Huevones" Mañana será otro día :)_

_Juega la U (L) Es importante!_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, la historia en sí, tampoco, está inspirada un poco en LA PÍA! Al fin los papeles se invierteeeeeen!**

* * *

_**Hombrres huevones**_

_**Capítulo III: Son indeseables**_

_Lo había visto anteriormente, él, al igual que Tai y Davis, formaba parte del equipo de fútbol de la universidad._

_Y sí, era algo atractivo… Que descarada al decir "algo", era MUY atractivo._

_No había tenido la oportunidad de ver muy bien su físico, ya que a diferencia de sus amigos, que amaban quitarse la camiseta cada que podían, tal vez para que las mujeres, babosas como ellas solas, admiraran sus perfectos y sudorosos cuerpos producto del deporte, él no lo hacía, y ella lo lamentaba profundamente. Sin embargo, no necesitaba verlo sin camisa para imaginarse que poseía un cuerpo típico de todo deportista. Además, no que lo hacía atractivo para ella no era si físico, simplemente él era perfecto ante sus ojos. Su cabello oscuro, caía a ambos lados de su rostro pálido, y sus ojos azules resaltaban mucho más aún. Su mirada era seria, pero a la vez dulce, tierna… Era callado y serio… Lo opuesto a ella._

_Pero ahora que lo tenía en su misma clase, ya no le llamaba tanto la atención. _

_Una que otra vez lo había sorprendido mirándola, al principio era lindo, sí, pero ahora ella no hacía más que sostenerle la mirada de mala manera._

_¿Qué se imaginaba él, mirándola todo el día? ¿Acaso no sabía que si lo seguía haciendo ella se podía gastar?_

—¿En serio pensabas eso de mi? —preguntó Ken. Ella asintió, aún con su ataque de risa.

—_¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¡¿Te gusto a caso?!_

Esta vez ambos rieron a carcajadas. Ella mucho más que él.

No lo conocía tanto, no eran tampoco los mejores amigos del mundo como Tai y Sora, pero sin duda le caía muy bien, le agradaba su compañía, le inspiraba confianza, le hacía sentirse segura y muy bien.

—Haber sabido antes que yo te gustaba… Cuando me gritaste si me gustabas, te habría gritado también que sí. —le dijo entre bromas el chico de ojos azules.

Yolei volvió a reír.

Eran sus típicas bromas, tentando al destino con aquellos supuestos, que ambos sabían que solo eran mentiras.

Solo quedarían ahí, en bromas, porque al menos por parte de ella, no podía andar jugueteando por ahí, ¡No! Ella ahora era una mujer recatada y reservada. Tenía novio, hace unos meses atrás, y estaba muy feliz con él, aunque sus amigas dijeran que era un reverendo huevón, ella no les hacía caso, pues sabía que no era así.

* * *

—Haré una fiesta en mi departamento —anunció el rubio. —, aprovechando que ya no hay más exámenes y se acaba el semestre…

—Claro, para ti no habrán más exámenes. —alegó Mimi.

—¿Cuándo será? —preguntó Sora, a lo que Matt le respondió que sería el viernes de la próxima semana. Ella frunció sus labios levemente.

—¿El otro viernes? Tengo examen de Cálculo… Izzy y Sora también, ¡que desconsiderado!

—Pero será el último… Terminaremos el examen y luego nos iremos a celebrar que pasamos todas las asignaturas. —le animó la pelirroja.

—¿Y si no pasamos?

—Bueno, nos tragaremos las penas con alcohol. —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Nunca te faltan excusas para beber, ¿no es así? —suspiró. —Ay amiga… Tan borracha que saliste, Sora…

Yolei rió ante el comentario de la castaña hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Vienen?

Tanto Sora como Mimi asintieron finalmente, pese a los constantes reclamos anteriores de la castaña, sin embargo, ella negó. —Yo no puedo. Ese día se titula el hermano de Shinji y me invitó. Lo siento.

Luego Matt se alejó del lugar, ya había cumplido su misión ahí, invitarlas a su fiesta de la próxima semana. Tan pronto como se fue, sus amigas, ambas, se acercaron a ella y la miraron con reproche a los ojos. Su mirada se alternó entre ellas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin más. La iban a regañar, era más que obvio.

—¿Por qué sigues con ese tipo? —la primera fue Mimi. —¿Por qué le dices que sí a todo en lugar de pasarlo bien con nosotras?

Ella solo vio a su amiga como si nada, ya había contestado esa pregunta miles de veces, tantas como ellas se la habían hecho.

—Yo lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué volviste con él? —preguntó Sora, seria. Ella era como la mamá del grupo. —¿Te parece poco que haya terminado contigo y de la nada te pida volver?, ¿no lo encuentras raro?

—¿Raro, por qué? Shinji y yo nos amamos, ¿qué hay de malo en volver? Si terminamos fue por otros motivos, no porque no nos quisiéramos, además, por eso él me pidió volver, porque estaba seguro de que me amaba… ¿Qué les pasa? No porque ustedes atraigan huevones, todos los hombres lo son… Solo los que se les pegan a ustedes…

Y solo con eso las dejó calladas a ambas. Mimi seguía buscando algún argumento que ella no pudiera refutarle, sin embargo, lo hizo, con todos. Sora en cambio, se dio por vencida, se acostó boca abajo en el pasto mientras ellas seguían con su discusión, ya sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado. Sacó de su bolso su fiel cajetilla de cigarros y se puso a fumar.

Mimi, cuando ya se le acabaron las palabras, decidió imitar la acción de la pelirroja. Puso su chaqueta sobre el pasto y se apoyó, además de acomodar su bolso para usarlo como almohada y decidirse a tener un tiempo de paz, ella hizo lo mismo, apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Sora y sacó su celular.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó irónica la pelirroja.

—Sí, gracias. —le respondió con la misma ironía en sus palabras.

Hacía lo de siempre, cuando el ocio tentaba su cuerpo, veía cuantas páginas sociales se le pusieran en frente, comenzó a comentar cosas con sus amigos, publicar otras cuantas, etc.

Sin saber porqué, miró hacia un lado, viendo como Tai se acercaba como un animal salvaje apunto de cazar su presa. Supo inmediatamente que iría a sorprender a Sora, decidió incorporarse para no ser una pobre víctima de su ataque como la vez anterior donde terminó en medio de él y la pelirroja. Lo que vino luego, ya lo vio venir. Tai se le tiró encima, Sora reclamó, luego Tai le pidió un favor, como siempre y Sora aceptó, como siempre…

Su amiga era tan fácil. Tai silbaba y la tenía a sus pies en dos segundos. Fácil.

Y luego andaba con las mismas huevadas de siempre. 'Blah, blah, blah, no me gusta Tai, blah, blah'. ¿Cómo quería que pensaran de otra forma?

—¡Uuuuy~! —se burlaron tanto ella como Mimi una vez que el moreno se había ido y la atención de Sora había vuelto a ellas.

—No me gusta. —se apuró en decir.

Ambas rieron. Nadie había dicho lo contrario, Sora ya se estaba poniendo el parche antes de la herida. Típico de ella. Yolei solo rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a su celular, aunque no por mucho tiempo, esta vez el móvil de su amiga sonó. Rápidamente guardó el suyo cuando la pelirroja suspiró, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

Cuando sonó nuevamente no aguantó más y tomó el celular en sus manos.

—Aw, mira que tierno. —ironizó. Sabía que nada de lo cargante de Haruto podía ser tierno ya, era más bien patético. —Sé que no me quieres contestar y lo entiendo —leyó—, solo quería decirte que te extraño y te quiero mucho. Espero que estés bien. Besos. —miró a la pelirroja.—Amiga, lo traes loco.

—Esto ya raya en lo patético —habló Mimi—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayan hombres tan arrastrados?

—Llega a ser humillante.

—Lo que me llama más la atención es que tiene las mismas actitudes que los hombres dicen odiar de nosotras, que los molestamos mucho, que los dejemos tranquilos, que ellos también tienen su vida… —se quejaba la pelirroja. —¿Es que acaso no entiende que no quiero saber nada de él?

La chica de cabellos morados suspiró. —Algo tienen ustedes dos que solo atraen idotas.

—¿Perdón? ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Yo estoy feliz con mi novio, gracias por preguntar.

—Que es un idiota igualmente. —volvió a responderle Sora.

Yolei entrecerró los ojos y vio a ambas amigas. Habían vuelto a lo mismo del principio y ella ya se había aburrido de discutir y tener la razón siempre con respecto a su novio.

No alcanzó a pasar ni un minuto molesta con ellas cuando nuevamente el celular de la pelirroja sonaba.

Y ahora, cual más, cual menos, quería hacer añicos aquel pequeño aparatito…

Suspiró. —¿Sabes qué, Sora? —prosiguió cuando tuvo la atención de su amiga. —Si quieres que el tipo te deje de molestar, dile que eres asexual. —tanto ella como Mimi se impresionaron con el razonamiento de Yolei. —Que no es lo mismo que ser asexuado. Asexual significa que no sientes atracción por nadie, ya sea de sexo masculino a femenino, porque si le dices que eres lesbiana, y con su mente, más femenina que la tuya, probablemente se sienta con ventaja, sin embargo, así ya no tiene con qué competir…

—¿Y tú lo haz hecho? —Yolei asintió. —¡¿Y funciona?!

—Síp.

Las dos se miraron, probablemente sin saber si reír o callar, prefirieron callar.

—Debes decirle algo como esto, escucha: "¿Sabes Haruto? Con todo esto de los deberes, de las clases, de mis proyectos, entre otras cosas, no tengo mucho tiempo para entablar una relación ahora. Además estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que me di cuenta de que soy asexual… Adiós."

—Si claro, y con decirle eso dejará de molestarla… Amiga, ya vimos que el tipo es un psicópata. —habló la castaña. —No, yo opino que deberías denunciarlo… Ya es demasiado patético, amiga… Te llama a cada rato, te manda mensajitos ridículos, te hostiga todo el tiempo, aquí y en tu casa, y digamos que no es muy común que pase por tu casa ya que viven relativamente lejos. La decisión está clara… Denúncialo.

En momentos como ese, se alegraba de tener a su amado novio a su lado, que no era para nada un huevón como los jotes que seguían a sus amigas.

* * *

—¡MALDITO HUEVÓÓÓÓÓN!

—Yolei, cálmate.

¡¿Calmarse?!

¿Cómo mierda Ken le pedía semejante cosa?

¿Cómo podía calmarse si el pelotudo de Shinji la había dejado, otra vez, y de manera más cruel y maricona del mundo?

Se había puesto linda, se veía radiante y hermosa, ¿y para qué? Para que el muy puto fuera acompañado a la graduación de su hermano mayor, no fue a la fiesta de Matt, y todo para que el muy imbécil se diera el lujo de decirle que en realidad había vuelto con ella para no ir solo a la titulación.

No.

No podía calmarse.

—¡PUTO INFELIZ! —volvió a gritar. Poco y nada le importaba encontrarse en medio del jardín, gritando como una loca despechada, que en realidad lo era, en medio de un ambiente de recatada frivolidad. —¡SHINJIIIIIII! —volvió a gritar en medio de las súplicas de Ken para que no lo hiciera. —¡VALES CALLAMPAAAAAA!

Algunos se reían de ella, otros pensaban que estaba ebria, pero le daba igual, después de todo nunca le había tenido miedo el ridículo, y no iba a empezar a temerle ahora solo porque un par de idiotas la estaban observando. No señor.

De igual forma, nada ganaba con gritarle al viento, o en este caso a Ken, él no tenía la culpa de que su EXnovio fuese un imbécil, un huevón, como muchas veces le dijeron sus amigas.

Quería llorar, pero no iba a llorar en frente del chico, no le tenía tanta confianza. Necesitaba a sus amigas, pero no iría a molestarlas en medio de su fiesta. No podía ser tan desconsiderada.

No. No lloraría, era una dama, como su amiga Mimi, pero también era ruda, como su amiga Sora… Si había algo que le habían enseñado ambas, era que siempre debía mantenerse digna. Hasta el final. Y si quería comportarse como idiota, para eso estaban ellas, incondicionalmente.

Agradeció que Ken también haya estado en el evento, pues su hermano mayor, Osamu, también se titulaba ese día, sin él tal vez no habría sido capaz de contener todas aquellas lágrimas que ansiaban por salir, y su dignidad se habría ido a la basura.

* * *

—No quiero ser mala… Pero nosotras te lo dijimos.

Yolei corrió si vista hacia un lado al momento de que su amiga habló. Es verdad, se lo habían dicho.

Tanto Mimi como Sora le dijeron muchas veces que su novio era un imbécil, en términos suaves.

Mimi seguía reclamando contra el idiota ese, en tanto Sora se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, tan solo se dedicaba a fumar tranquilamente.

—Sora, dile algo. —reclamó la castaña.

Ella solo miró a su amiga y prosiguió con su cigarro. Al parecer nada saldría de sus labios más que el humo que inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez. Yolei suspiró. Conocía a Sora, por dentro estaba que moría de ganas por ir a patearle el trasero a Shinji, y ella no la detendría si decidía hacerlo.

Ya aburrida de la lluvia de insultos y puteadas que le lanzaban al chico, optó por cambiar de tema, preguntándoles como lo habían pasado en la fiesta. Mimi cambió su semblante considerablemente, de uno completamente enojado a otro feliz pero a la vez callado. —Anda Mimi, cuéntale. —incitó por fin la pelirroja hablando casi por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban juntas.

La princesa del grupo le comentó lo sucedido con Matt en la fiesta. Yolei sonrió, al menos una de ellas estaba feliz por fin en mucho tiempo. Aunque sinceramente, eso ya lo veía venir. Mimi y Matt habían nacido para estar juntos, él siempre la cuidaba de los tontos que acechaban babosamente a la castaña, y ella ni por aludida se daba, así como Tai y Sora, y ella seguía muy empeñada en negar todo con el moreno. Tonta.

—Oigan, ¿qué dicen si nos vamos a tomar algo a un bar? —propuso ella. —Y seguimos esta conversación tranquilamente.

Mimi aceptó de inmediato.

—No puedo ahora, tal vez más tarde. Es que tengo que terminar un proyecto para la clase de Diseño y tengo que hablar con el profesor ayudante para ver cuando tiene tiempo disponible. Pero vayan ustedes y yo llego allá más tarde. Me llaman.

Así lo harían. Las tres necesitaban un tiempo de chicas fuera de ese asqueroso lugar.

Puta universidad… Llena de hombres huevones que no valían la pena.

* * *

14 de Febrero. Día de San Valentín. Día de los enamorados. Día del amor y la amistad…

Un asqueroso día.

Se había convertido en el Grinch de San Valentín.

Odiaba su mala suerte. Es decir, sí, estaba feliz por sus amigas que habían encontrado por fin el amor de la mano de unos hombres para nada huevones, bueno, de Tai tenía sus dudas, pero sin duda era un huevón que haría muy, muy feliz a su amiga.

Extrañaba los días en los que las tres despotricaban y escupían mierda a los hombres huevones que orbitaban en su vida, al menos estaban juntas, era lo único que rescataba de aquellos tiempos.

Ahora las dos eran felices en el día de San Valentín con sus amores, y ella… Sola, como un pobre y triste dedo.

Veía parejas felices por todos lados. Y ahora en lo único que pensaba al ver a aquellas parejas, era que los hombres eran unos maricones sonrientes. Todos felices y contentos de la mano de sus novias, y ellas a su vez con ciertos regalos en sus brazos.

Hombres huevones… Son como una plaga los malditos, estaban en todas partes…

¿Por qué solo demostraban su amor en un día como hoy? Deberían de hacerlo todo el tiempo… Estúpidos.

Si algo había aprendido de Mimi, era que lo mejor para subir el ánimo de una mujer, era pasear por el Centro Comercial en busca de algo que comprar, gastar dinero era la mejor terapia según ella… Y si a su amiga le funcionaba, ¿por qué a ella no?

Recorrió gran parte del recinto, vio ropa, objetos tecnológicos, accesorios, zapatos… Nada logró llamar su atención. De pronto se enfocó en una tienda deportiva, especialmente en la vitrina de esta.

Un bate de baseball…

Sus ojos brillaron.

Sería como la justiciera que las mujeres necesitaban. Iría por ahí con su nuevo bate y golpearía a todo hombre huevón que se le cruzara en frente. Y sí que tendría harto trabajo que hacer, porque habían tantos huevones en el mundo como estrellas en el cielo… Lo requería. Sería una tarea difícil, pero valdría la pena. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Entró decidida a la tienda y apoyó sus manos en el mesón.

—Disculpe. —llamó con determinación al asistente. —Quiero un bate de baseball.

El encargado volteó hacia su nueva clienta y cuando lo hizo la vio extrañado. —¿Yolei?

—Ken.

—¿Para qué quieres un bate de baseball? —preguntó divertido. —Tú no juegas baseball… Creo que no juegas ningún deporte.

—Son… Cosas mías.

No podía andar ventilando sus planes justicieros a todo el mundo, mucho menos a un hombre, quien podía irle con el cuento a los demás, puesto que huevones o no, eran hombres al fin y al cabo.

Ken rió con suavidad. Yolei era una caja de sorpresas.

Él le comentó que su turno terminaría pronto, que si deseaba, lo esperaba e iban a comer algo… Juntos.

Yolei le sonrió, sin saber que ese sería el comienzo de algo realmente hermoso para ella.

* * *

—No me digas que sigue… —la pelirroja solo rodó sus ojos y asintió, estaba harta de todo. —¿En serio? ¿Incluso con Tai espantándolo?

—Sí, dice que no nos cree que seamos novios.

—¿Qué no les cree? Por favor… Llevan meses siéndolo, pasan todo el día de la mano, abrazándose, besándose, ¿y no les cree? Es que este huevón es tonto, ¿o qué?

Mimi rió, no pudo haberlo dicho mejor. Su amiga definitivamente no tenía pelos en la lengua.

—Yo insisto con lo mío, deberías denunciarlo.

—Mimi, ni aunque lo denuncie, se cambie el nombre y se vaya a vivir al extranjero, el tipo se aburrirá de acosarla. La única solución es matarlo.

—¿Y hacer que parezca un accidente, dices tú?

—Exacto. —le confirmó a Sora. —Es que, amiga… Esto ya es demasiado. Lo más sano es mandarlo a dormir con los peces cuanto antes.

Sora nuevamente volvió a alzarse de hombros, la verdad todo ese asunto ya no le importaba mucho, hace unos meses ya que estaba bastante feliz con su amado Tai.

—La asexualidad es la mejor opción, creo yo… Es mi humilde opinión.

Sí, ella seguía firme en su postura. Lo sabía de primera fuente, funcionaba a la perfección.

—Sí, bueno… —comenzó la castaña. —No creo que a Ken le hayas dicho que eras asexual… ¿O sí?

—¿Ken?

—No le hagas caso, Sora, Mimi está loca.

—La única loca aquí eres tú, y tus cosas sobre la asexualidad, no lo niegues más amiga… —comentó sonriéndole sugerentemente. —Te vi el otro día y Davis me dijo que estaba en el equipo de fútbol con él y Tai… ¿Desde cuanto te gustan los deportistas?

La aludida solamente se sonrojó y volteó, optando por no responder a la pregunta de la castaña.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que entre el estropajo que era Shinji y Ken… Nuestra amiga está mejorando sus gustos. —concluyó Sora.

—Sí, eso es verdad. —afirmó riendo junto a su amiga.

—Oigan, ¿cuándo la conversación se volvió sobre mi? Mejor volvamos a hablar del psicópata que molesta a nuestra amiga, eso es más importante.

—¡Ni hablar!

—Es verdad —apoyó Mimi. —, ya con él no hay nada que hacer. Mejor hablemos de ti y tu nuevo novio. —movió sus cejas de modo sugerente al igual que Sora, acosándola.

Yolei suspiró agotada de los hostigamientos de sus queridísimas amigas, tan pronto como lo hizo, la alerta de mensajes de su celular llamó su atención.

—Es de Ken… —pensó en voz alta. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, ahora sus amigas la molestaban más aún.

Ambas se arrejuntaron hacia la pelimorada para poder leer y saber de primera fuente el motivo de aquel mensaje.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Mimi intentando leer, aunque el ángulo del móvil no se lo permitía. Yolei acercó hacia su cuerpo el celular, impidiendo así que terminara su labor de leer el mensaje.

—Que tengas un lindo día. —leyó Sora que asomaba su cabeza desde el hombro de su amiga, dándole una vista perfecta sobre el mensaje. —¡Aww! Que tierno.

—¿Tierno?, ¿En serio te parece tierno?

—Sí.

—¿No será hostigante? Lo digo porque tú sabes de eso…

—Yolei… —Sora comenzaría con su maternal sermón. —Los mensajes que me mandaba, o mejor dicho, que me manda Haruto, son para saber si podemos hablar, si nos podemos juntar, si quiero salir con él, que le conteste y cosas así… Eso sí es hostigante, no que te deseen un lindo día. —sonrió ella.

Torció sus labios.

Tal vez Sora tenía razón. Ken era un chico amable y tierno.

Tal vez, y sólo TAL VEZ ella deba darle una oportunidad al chico.

* * *

Finalmente le había hecho caso a sus amigas y también a su propio corazón, y había decidido darle una oportunidad, después de todo era honesto y cariñoso con ella.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían empezado, tranquila y pausadamente, con unos besos locos, caricias y cosas por el estilo, nada que representara formalidad en su relación.

Así, de a poco, se fueron haciendo novios, ambos protagonistas de una relación sana y libre de problemas.

Ella lo iba a ver a los entrenamientos, acompañada de Sora, obvio, quien iba a ver a su propio novio jugar, también asistía a cada partido que jugaba Ken, siendo la más eufórica de todas al momento de hacerle barra, siendo casi el alma del público y quien más apoyo les brindaba a los chicos.

Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde que había comenzado el encuentro contra la Tokushima por el torneo universitario, cuando salió uno de los locales por lesión, obligando al técnico a realizar un cambio. Su sorpresa fue tal al ver al jugador que entraba en su reemplazo.

—Cambio en Universidad de Tokyo, con el número tres sale Tenshi Morinozuka, e ingresa con el número quince Shinji Aedo.

Tenía que ser una mentira.

¿Y a ese desde cuándo le gustaba el fútbol?

Según lo que recordaba, de todo el tiempo que había estado con él, nunca mencionó su pasión por tal deporte, mucho menos que supiera jugarlo, entonces ¿qué hacía ahí?

—Oye… ¿ese no es tu ex? —le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí…

Que dilema… Ella ahí apoyando al equipo de su amor, y encima, de paso, alentando al saco de pelotas que había trapeado el piso con ella. No entendía qué estaba haciendo él ahí, quizás incluso lo hacía sólo para molestarla, porque sí, desde el incidente, él lo único que sabía hacer era molestarla…

Era un maldito, un imbécil, un huevón… Un concha de su…

—¡GOOOOOOOOOL!

Genial… Ahora gracias al imbécil que no sabía marcar a los jugadores, Tokushima había hecho un gol, dándoles la ventaja por ahora.

—¿Cómo se le pasó esa pelota? ¡Estaba al lado! —preguntó con indignación la pelirroja. Ella bien podría ser la Directora Técnica del equipo. —¿Quién mierda le dijo que era buen defensa?

¡Nadie! Porque no lo era… El huevón era malo, ¡MALO!

Al menos ya para el segundo tiempo, el equipo había entendido que, aunque estaban con la totalidad de sus jugadores, estaban jugando con diez en la cancha, Shinji no contaba para nada, no sabía marcar a los jugadores contrarios, no quitaba el balón, no encaraba, no hacía nada, por lo que optaron por simplemente ignorarlo, por más que se mostraba y se indicaba a sí mismo, que les gritaba que le pasaran el balón, que estaba solo y libre de marca, ellos no lo tomaban en cuenta.

Por un error de un jugador, que había cabeceado, el balón había llegado a los pies de Shinji, avanzó unos cuantos metros con la pelota en su poder pero finalmente un atacante del Tokushima se lo quitó con facilidad, allá tuvo que ir el mismo capitán, Tai, dejando su lugar en el ataque para actuar como defensa y robarle el balón limpiamente, dando un pase hasta el medio campo para Davis, el moreno corrió hasta cerca del arco y al verse con doble marca, le pegó de taco con dirección a Ken, y él, de primera marcar el gol del empate. Luego, cerca del final del partido, su equipo podría respirar más tranquilo al anotar el 2-1 con una perfecta asistencia de Ken y el remate final del capitán.

—¡Así se hace! —gritaba Yolei al tiempo que corría a encontrarse con su novio. —¡Así se hacen los goles! —aseguró luego de abrazarlo y darle un merecido beso. Se aseguró de que Shinji escuchara, después de todo, él había sido el único culpable del gol en contra que había recibido el equipo.

No se preocupó de tirárselo como una indirecta, lo dijo y lo miró exclusivamente a él. Que supiera que era un asco.

Pero, como supuso, él no se iba a quedar callado. Eso era algo que tenían en común. —Para tu información, yo no soy encargado de hacer goles, soy defensa.

—Bueno, entonces haz bien tu trabajo y defiende el arco. Porque ni eso sabes hacer bien. —respondió ella.

—Es el primer partido que juego, no esperes que sea bueno desde el principio.

—Si no sabes jugar, ¿por qué ingresaste al equipo?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

Yolei sonrió triunfante. —Se te acabaron las respuestas, ¿no es así?

Amplió su sonrisa maléfica cuando lo vio alejarse del lugar en dirección a los camarines. Ella había ganado.

Quería gritarle un par de cosas más, llenas de mierda y desprecio para él, porque sí, se lo merecía, pero ante todo ella era un dama, no caería más en aquel jueguito estúpido e infantil.

Ella era una dama muy madura.

* * *

¡Fiesta!

Era todo lo que ella y sus amigos necesitaban luego de finalizado el año académico.

Atrás habían quedado las largas horas de insomnio intentando terminar aquellos trabajos que les pedían los profesores, todas esas horas donde su único y mejor amigo era el café para espantar el sueño y seguir estudiando como si de ello dependiera su vida, y así lo era, pero finalmente todos esos sacrificios habían tenido recompensas, cada esfuerzo valió la pena, y como premio, además de haber aprobado sus materias, una merecida fiesta no les veía nada de mal.

Veía a todas sus buenas amigas con sus respectivos amores, Kari con su novio de la secundaria, TK, a quien en su momento tanto había odiado el sobre protector hermano mayor de su amiga. Por otra parte, Mimi hablaba animadamente con una chica, pero sin soltar el fuerte brazo de Matt, quien simplemente veía hacia otro lado, casi como preguntándose cuanto tiempo más tendría que soportar aquella tortura. Ella sonrió ante el pensamiento y negó con suavidad. Giró un poco su cabeza hasta situarse ahora en Sora, notó como sacaba su celular de su bolsillo, enfocaba su vista en la pantalla por unos segundos y negando exasperada volvía a guardarlo. Para ella era obvio, el psicópata seguía al asecho. Tai en tanto veía todo calmadamente, aunque ella, conociéndolo, sabía que en su interior, las ganas de tomar el teléfono en sus manos y tirarlo lejos, o devolverle la llamada al imbécil para gritarle que deje de molestar a su novia, no le faltaban.

Y ella en tanto, feliz de la vida con su novio.

¡Sí, NOVIO!

Con todas sus letras podía decir que Ken Ishijouji era su novio.

El de ojos azules sintió su mirada sobre él, volteó a verla y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, acompañada después de un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

—Ah no, pero miren nada más quien está aquí… La pobrecita y despechada de Yolei… No pensé que te encontraría aquí, creí que todavía estarías llorando a mares porque terminé contigo.

Ella simplemente enarcó una ceja y lo vio divertida. —Por favor, ¿qué tan estúpida crees que soy? —Shinji realizó una mueca y alzó ambas cejas, contestando esa pregunta por sí sola. —¿Acaso no vez que estoy feliz de la vida con mi novio?

Fue entonces que se dignó a ver a su alrededor, hasta notar al compañero de la pelimorada. Lo conocía, era compañero suyo en fútbol.

—¿Es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar? ¿Darme celos con mi propio compañero de equipo? Por Dios, que bajo has caído.

—Shinji —habló Ken, ya cansado de ser un tan sólo un espectador. —, entiende algo, si Yolei está conmigo, no es para darte celos, no eres el centro del universo.

El joven abrió sus ojos hasta no poder más de la impresión.

Ken no era una persona conflictiva, para nada. Sus mejores armas, eran sus palabras, y con las adecuadas, era capaz de callarlo.

—No te metas Ken, esto es entre ella y yo, y por lo demás, en realidad no sé cómo puedes estar con una mujer como esta, tan chillona, tan poca cosa…

—¡¿Poca cosa?! —encaró Yolei. —Bueno, y hablando de poca cosa, ¿sabes cual fue una de mis razones por la cual no insistí en volver contigo? Porque eres un pobre y triste huevón, y además de todo, ¡lo tienes chico!

Entonces, no supo si ella lo había gritado o si todos se habían callado justo cuando lo hijo con un tono de voz normal, lo que sí era cierto, era que todos lo habían escuchado, porque todas las miradas estaban situadas en ellos.

Los balbuceos comenzaron a hacerse presente, las opiniones eran divididas, a la mitad se le hacía gracioso el triste problema fisiológico de su exnovio, en tanto, a la otra mitad le causaba lástima.

Él no lo toleró más, y en medio de todo el escáldalo desapareció del lugar.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

Yolei volteó inocentemente hacia su novio. —¿Qué cosa?

—Nunca terminaré contigo.

Y más le valía, porque si se le ocurría hacerlo, formaría parte del club de los hombres huevones que ella tanto odiaba.

* * *

_Un fic menos :D Faltan varios e_e _

_Bueno, no he dormido muy bien, tengo sueño, así que saluditos al tiro xD_

_Para **Takari95 :D**, **Vale desaparecida del mundo de FF :(, Meny ricaaaaaa~ :L, Rowwcienta queridaa~ y Genee :)**_

_Apunto de quedarme dormida encima del notebook y babear sobre el teclado luego de una mierda de notas xD, me despido :B_

_Ta tá~_

_Nos leemos :D_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
